The Internet includes a vast collection of web sites offering information, entertainment, and e-commerce services. Each web site is a compilation of interrelated web pages that are served upon request to client computer systems executing web browsing software applications, such as web browsers. Web browsers can be utilized by Internet users to view these web pages.
A web page typically includes a main document encoded in a markup language, such as HTML or XML, and may also include instructions from a scripting language, such as JavaScript. The main document may require associated files for graphics, audio, video, and scripts. Script files may be encoded in a markup language and may also include instructions from a scripting language. The main web page document and its associated files describe how a web browser should display the page content and handle events occurring therein.
A web page is requested from a web browser by its URL (Universal Resource Locator). A URL is an address identifying the location of a resource, such as the main web page document or any of the associated files. The requested document or file is subsequently retrieved and transmitted back to the requesting browser. Some requested documents, such as Active Server Pages, require additional processing by the web server prior to transmission. This processing may include executing server-side scripting instructions for generating a customized web page document or script file.
After the main web page document is transmitted, the web browser loads the document into its display window. During the loading process, the browser issues further requests to the web server whenever the received document references an associated file by its URL. The result is multimedia content being displayed through the browser window providing information, entertainment, or e-commerce services.